Drama drama drama
by Vein Creature
Summary: A new girl shows up in already messed up Newport Beach. What was she thinking? OCness. R&R!


_New Comer _

**Chapter 1 **

Seth and Ryan are standing on the dock looking out at the ocean.

"What are we gonna do about your brother, man?" Seth asked. Ryan gave a sad shrug.

"Dunno,"

Seth starts to say something but thinks better of it and leans on the blue railing, pondering what the right thing to say in this kind of situation would be. Then, out of nowhere a girl comes running past them, coughing, and mascara running down her cheeks from the scared tears she'd been crying. Seth and Ryan look up and watch her. She slows her pace to a walk and then staggers to a halt. She coughs, brings her hands to her chest clutching her heart, and topples over. She is shivering for a while and then stops. Ryan and Seth rush over to her. Seth and Ryan kneel on either sides of her and get a good look of her. She had short black hair, but her blue eyes and freckles gave away that black wasn't her original color. She looked rather gothic. She had black eyeliner, black mascara, black lipstick, and black and white long striped socks in her big black boots and below her short black skirt. She had a long sleeved black shirt on with a comfortable fitting boy's black jacket. Her face was contorted with pain and she had a small black back pack she was laying on. The girl had fallen backwards onto the wood planking on the dock. Heading for a boat, Ryan assumed. Ryan then noticed she had beaten bruises on several different visible places. Her cheek, her knee, and he expected several other places, too. This girl reminded him of Theresa, expect much worse off. She sputtered and coughed something onto Ryan's knee. Seth gave Ryan a quizzical look.

"Blood," he announced, "She coughed up blood,"

"Dude, that's not good," Seth worried.

"And she looks out of it… Does she look familiar?" Ryan questioned.

"A little, like..." Seth didn't finish. Ryan raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"We can't just leave her here," Ryan said.

"Well, we can't just TAKE HER, either," Seth's sarcasm won him a look of "we have to help her".

"Okay, okay," Seth gave in, "We'll take her and hide her in the pool house ONLY until she wakes up,"

"Now, help me get her up," Ryan requested. Ryan was going to put her on his back to carry her to the nearby diner so they could at least call someone to bring a car. Seth pushed her up on Ryan's back.

"What is she, 200 pounds? She doesn't look 200 pounds…" Seth complained.

"You're not the one carryin' her," Ryan remarked. Seth muttered a "yeah yeah" and the two of them walked to the diner with the strange, unconscious girl on Ryan's back. While she was being carried she coughed up a little more blood on Ryan's shirt. Seth was grossed out but Ryan just kept walking. When the reached the diner, Ryan laid her down in one of the booths, told Seth to stay with her, and went to the payphone. The girl sat up and blinked sleepily at Seth. She looked in a daze, not really awake.

"Hey! You're up!" Seth marveled.

"No, doctor, I haven't had sex," She mumbled and put her head on the table with a little thud. Seth sighed. Then it clicked in his head that she said sex. He had a slightly stunned look on his face.

"Did she say sex?" he wondered, silently. Seth cleared his voice and deepened it. "So, miss, what is your name again?"

"Sara Dolan, sir." She grumbled.

"So, Sara, what has been going on in your life?" Seth asked in a prominent tone. Sara started to snore.

Ryan was dialing Marissa's number, hoping she could use her Mom's car. It rang and rang.

"I'll get it!" Marissa announced to the house. She was still a little shaky about a few days ago. Of course, Ryan's brother had been rushed to the hospital but was in intensive care. No one knew what happened except those four and no one really asked.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Marissa greeted in a friendly way.

"Hey," Ryan smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Basically fine. You?"

"Not so good,"

"What happened?" Marissa's happy tone died and became somber.

Ryan explained.

"I think I can get my mom's car… But, is she ok? Did you just find her? Like a lost puppy? Ryan," Marissa nagged. "How do you know she needs our help?"

"Please," he pleaded. Marissa couldn't say no.

"Alright, I'll be right over," She told him and hung up.

Ryan walked over to the booth and sat next to Seth who was watching Sara struggle for breath.

"What'd she say?" Seth questioned.

"Marissa said she'd try to get Julie's car," Ryan explained. Seth sighed and looked over at the poor girl and his gaze wandered over to the clock it was about 5pm, still light out.

"Her name's Sara," Seth told Ryan, his gaze still outside on the ocean.

"What?"

"Sara. Sara Dolan,"

Ryan nodded and followed his gaze towards the ocean, letting the wave motion sway them both into relaxation.

After10 minutes or so, Marissa pulled up, got out, and shut the door behind her. Her car beeped, telling her it was locked. It was a little SUV. She walked into the diner and found Seth and Ryan in a blink.

"Ryan," She started but then found the Goth girl sleeping on the table. She's in worse condition than I thought, Marissa silently agreed with Ryan. Ryan got up and gave Marissa a hug and kiss in welcoming.

"Marissa, this girl needs help," Seth told her. She nodded and paused, staring at her.

"Does she look familiar?" Marissa wondered.

"That's what we thought," Ryan told her.

"We better take her somewhere else, we're making a scene. "Marissa whispered in a tone that meant they were going to leave.

Seth pulled Sara out of the booth, Marissa pulled her up to stand, and Ryan got her on his back.

"Ryan, you drive. Seth and I will sit in the back with the girl," Marissa decided.

"Sara," Seth corrected.

"Right, Sara," Marissa repeated.

"Yeah?" She answered in a mumbling, sleepy tone.

They walked on, out to where Marissa parked the car. She unlocked it manually with her key and handed the keys to Ryan. Ryan gently placed the girl in a sitting position in the middle seat. Seth sat on the right and Marissa on the left. The two buckled themselves in and Sara got help from Marissa. Sara's head plopped onto Seth shoulder and he pushed her head back to its original spot. Ryan drove through the little alley-way type thing to the street. Once Ryan spotted Summer in front of the car, he pressed the gas-pedal as fast and as hard as he could. The car, and everyone in it, jerked forward. The top half of Sara's body fell into Seth's lap. Summer rushed to the side of the car just in time to see Sara in Seth's lap.

"Cohen!" She shouted. Cohen got up and out of the car and moved Sara's head and put it down.

"Summer! I can explain!" Seth shouted back.

A/N: Hey peoples! I don't usually write these kinds of fanfics, but hey! There's a first for everything! Review! I except constructive criticism!


End file.
